1. Field of Art
This disclosure generally relates to the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) and electronic authentication, and more specifically, to systems and methods for automatic and secure authentication of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optimizing patient care is an ever-changing and challenging endeavor. Ensuring quality patient care that is safe, efficient and cost-effective is very important to patients, as well as healthcare providers. Conventional technologies used in the healthcare industry for aiding provider patient care, monitoring patient treatment, receiving and retrieving patient data and monitoring provider activity have not yet provided optimal features to meet these needs. Recently, software application systems have been developed in an attempt to improve patient care and provider performance.
Currently, many healthcare facilities utilize electronic software and applications to securely store and efficiently access private patient information. In many healthcare institutions, healthcare providers access patient electronic records with authorized entry into the healthcare software application system. In most conventional systems, providers are provided with a unique user name and password that they must enter into a system each time they need to access patient information. Further, when a healthcare provider is done accessing patient records, the healthcare provider must log out of the system to ensure that unauthorized use does not occur. The process of logging in and logging off each time may prove to be quite time-consuming given the number of patients a provider visits in a given day.
Another problem for many healthcare facilities is making sure that equipment is deployed in a manner that maximizes their usage and availability. For example, in many hospitals the location of equipment is not tracked and monitored other than during an annual equipment inventory. Thus, healthcare providers may not be aware of the precise location of equipment or know when equipment is currently in use. Thus, conventional methods provided limited ability to track the location of equipment.